Fabian Cancellara - Holiday (improved)
by Pro Cycling Fanfic
Summary: A Fabian Cancellara One Shot. Not really that long, Just a one shot I wrote a while ago - first hing I ever wrote actually. Anyway, here it is. Oh and VERY VERY extremely cheesy... But hey, it's Fabian.


Switzerland... wow. The high, daunting mountains that saw above the sky; smothered with mist by mornings, moon lit by night. The quaint hill top villages made up of small log cabins, all coated with thick layers of crystal ice snow. Such pleasure to the eyes and soul, almost too beautiful to be real. I sit deep in my thoughts as I dream of what is to come in the next few days...To be able to visit such a wonderful part of the world is a dream come true, never mind anything else.

Believe it or not, but as much as I have travelled, I've never managed it here. Now, finally, I am; exposed in the chill of the cold air but warmed by the welcoming nature of the country. The culture and the place together make it one of my favourite places on earth, although I've been here only a few hours, it feels a lifetime. I should have come here years ago. When I first met him... Anyway, curtsey of him, I am able to take this opportunity of being here now. I know I'm lucky to be here. And I know I'm even luckier to have been invited by the main contender himself. Yes. I'm talking about the cobble crushing, time trial demon that is Fabian Cancellara. Fabian, sweet sweet Fabian Cancellara. We've know each other years now, before his first Roubaix title even... God, that seams ages ago... I'll never forget the day, it was in France, the Alps, a small caffe down in the miniature settling of Gap. I met him and we spoke for a while. Being a cycling fan we mainly spoke bikes and a few other things. As an avid fan of the sport, I knew full well who he was. It was good, I was nervous at first but as the conversation flowed we got along extremely well. From that day on, even now, anticipating his presence, he makes my heart throb longingly... To continue. Luxembourg, the very south of the country, where I then lived. Mondorf. Also a beautiful yet underrated part of Europe. What are the chances?! That day I was also able to meet the up and coming younger Schleck. Of course I was well aware Fabian now had a wife, but he and I spoke intensely yet again. Had coffee, swapped numbers and all, I've been kind of a close friend ever since. What can I say? I'm head over heals in love with him. It's bad, I feel guilt all the time. He thinks I'm a close friend, and don't get me wrong, I am but... I can't help it.

I'm here for one thing mainly, that is the mens national road race of course! I just cant wait. He's arranged for us to meet after the race, in a small cafe just outside the ski resort where he's also arranged for us to stay. We haven't seen each other for a while, so I'm not too sure what to expect... Or why he even wants to speak to me so urgently for that matter. Though I do know he's just split with Stephanie, I don't think anybody saw that coming... It will be awkward for him, I suppose he needs his mind taking off the subject, I hope he still can perform well at the race...

Nervously I sip my creamy hot chocolate, waiting patiently... The drink is almost as nice as Fabu himself, although of course, I'd never dream of telling him how much I adore him after he's trusted me as a good friend for so long...

I'm in such a daze, god I feel the need to slap myself until he's off my mind but people would think Im crazy! Maybe I am? God, why does my imagination run so wild at the most serious of times when I need to think straight? My mind is toying with me, playing with my feelings... Ugh... This is so cheesy! I set my eyes on the table and focus. A flower, a small bunch of yellow flowers... Yellow... The time we could have spent together in France, cycling the roads of 'le tour' and stopping off to have swiss rolls and picnics in the fresh fields full sunflowers. Shut up. I need to stop this. Its stupid, pathetic. He walks in. I stop myself. A smile of relief fills him up with joy as his eyes meet mine. Jogging over to my table he breaths a sigh.

"Ahh, you're there! Sorry I'm a bit late"

He smiles broadly, showing those pointy fangs as he takes a seat, right next to the window looking straight out into the mountains. On the table there is a cup of hot, steamy tea which awaits him. Greeting me properly with a kiss on my hand, such a gent.

We chat lightly for a while, he talks all about the race with such enthusiasm and I cant even think... Just looking at his handsome face as he talks. I see the words come out of his mouth yet the sound fades as it reaches my distracted senses.

"You know why I... I requested you here?" He asks, his face turning to Mr. cool with his sexy swiss accent.

I shake my head in reply. I can feel myself becoming hot, nervous, flustered.

He continues to ramble as per usual.

"Well... You know I split up and everything, some may say its too early, but I don't even care because I married the wrong person, I see that now. But I don't want to talk about that, I want to talk with you. About you and me. And yes, I know how much you have loved me all your life because you continuously tell me as a friend, as a friend. But I see that you want to be more than just friends... I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this."

I cant BELIEVE what he's saying!

"Well, I just want you to have the time of your life, here with me.. "

I have no idea what my expression looks like. I am taken over by total shock.

"Please... ok, then just stay for a week?!"

His cute face turns into an obscure frown, pleading me. He reaches out and grabs me by the hands. Lips become locked. He kisses me for what feels like centuries. Long, taste full and so... so... Fabian style... Demanding, strong and full of passion. All sounds are mute in the moment as I become oblivious to the rest of the world. My other sense are 100% alert, savouring and capturing this forever. We open our eyes and gaze at each other for a while. Our hands are still locked together. Fabians dreamy eyes flutter shut once more as he leans over the table, meeting my drooling mouth for more. He flinches at the sounds from around us, suddenly we turn to the window to see a bunch of journalists and TV crew clapping and cheering. We turn to gaze back at each other again and laugh. He looks a little embarrassed which makes him all the more sweeter.

The past few days just flew by.. Skiing in the alps was heaven...

The last day of my stay, we've been driving in the car for about an hour, driving through the swiss wilderness, holding hands. This is truly unreal...

We come to the edge of a small snow coverd village were the car comes to a stop outside one of the houses. It is a small lodge, made from vertical planks of frost covered wood. The building being only one story, very quaint, the surroundings a tranquil place. Three steps up to the door and porch with potted plants, white and purple. I can just make out a little shed with bike parts and bike racks, spotting a frame with "TRE" through the window, knowing it will be his stash of trek bikes, what else? There is already a car in the drive, but its absolutely buried in snow.

Fabian jumps out in leaps and bounds, runs up the steps and inside, diving on the sofa. Hopping out the truck I giggle, excitedly following him.

As I enter I notice there is a note on the kitchen table. Glancing around, I pick it up. It reads "I love you. I want to marry you. If you do not want this, please leave now, haha only joking, please don't leave, I want you forever, Fabu xx" I am half laughing with surprise. Shocked and bewildered at the same time!

Just then I hear a slight creek in the white washed wooden floorboards. I look up to see that certain cyclist is leaning against the wall in his full lycra kit. His hand above his head brushing through his long hair with full knowledge that I will not be able to resist at all. I stare at him, searching every part of his body with my bloodshot, teary eyes. Then I notice a box... in his hand... words pour out my mouth.

"What's ... whats that? You're asking me to marry you? This is a dream, I can't... I can't... ...Yes."

We run for each other. He unzips his jersey as I force my hands round his manly chest, hugging him so tight.

In the evening, we sit together on the brown fur rug, snuggled up by the warm fire in the back room of the house. There is a small window which has a lovely view of the garden, I can see the trees blowing in the wind as the darkness closes in. I am lying in his strong arms looking up at his smile whilst we help ourselves to a selection of traditional swiss truffles, each of which are decorated with a small swiss flags in the corner and fancy writing in a foreign language.

"I just can't believe... I am here with you" I whispered, stroking his face.

Fabian grins, reaches for another chocolate and popes it into his mouth. He sees my amusement and gives a muffled chuckle with his mouth half full. He then looks back at me with that innocent face, still with his massive grin and that little glint in his eye.

"You're so adorable!" I couldn't help my self let out with a slight squeak in my voice. Oh Fabu.. moving ever closer... "close your eyes" ... that swiss accent... I follow his command, as he holds my head back, placing his soft lips onto mine. So soft, so delicate. I relax totally and just let him take me, his kiss is becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Putting my hand through his thick brown hair... we stop. He flutters his long lashes as I stare right back into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I really love you, you know?... really love you" He stresses.

We are both sitting up, he takes my hand ever so gently, rubbing my palm "I want more for us two". His 'trying to be serious' face turns into a smile and I cant help but laugh, at the same time tears are falling down my face...

"yes, yes, I want more, I have loved you my whole life, but..." I stop.

"But what?" Fabian removes the tears from my face.

"Will..y.. you be with me forever?" I ask, stuttering on almost all of my words.

His expression grows into a kind of WTF look with a massive smile on his face, I laugh, he laughs and the tension disappears. "What kind of a silly question it that!?" he blurts out, springing to his feet with me in his arms, laughing all the way as he carries me along the corridor and throws me onto the quilted mattress, I can't help but smile...

The room is very plain, modern, but definatly him, the bed with a gigantic white curtain over it.

Without even bothering to turn on the light, Fabu walks and climbs ontop of me. I pull him so close to me. Before I know it, he's in his underwear... how good he looks... he catches me taking a glance at his boxers. He gives me that look, with one eye brow raised "want to take these off?" he asks sarcasticaly, already knowing the answer, or at least the answer he wants to hear. He presses his full weight down onto me, I can feel the sensation from his genetals touching me. He smirks and raps his arms round my body, taking every move with his body and lips so slow. Hes teasing me, but he wants me just as much as I want him... thats it, the pace quickens and he can't handle it anymore, hes only teasing himself. I rap my leg round him as we role into the covers. I can hardly breath. he rolls to the side of me, pushing himself up against me with his lips still locked to mine. I love him so much, we cant stop. Tossing and turning through the fires of love, both with such passion and lust for one another. His voice is so deep, so strong and harsh and his breathing becomes frantic as his hair falls over his face and his eyes closing as we move into eachother evenmore sensationaly. I can feel his hand going lower… I gasped. Pleasure was completely taking over my body, I just couldn't help it. I dig my nails as hard as I possibly can into his back, Fabian grasping me tight, I pull him as close as I can to me, biting his lips and entangling my fingers in his hair. His hips are moving so fast, I need him forever. We finally lay down on the bed, hand in hand, in astonishment. I look over and notice his sweat-matted hair and sparkling eyes looking straight back at me... we hold eacother passionatly all through the night. This is the best night in my life...

I can hear faint noises, like someone next to me, as I open my eyes to realise where I am. I can just see the window from the bed and notice the tops of mountains and the snow falling slowly, remembering just where I am. Then looking aside me to see none other then Fabian Cancellara, still holding me as he rests. I embrace him back, kiss him faintly as I drift off, knowing I will be in safe hands for the rest of my life.


End file.
